


Mine and Yours

by xAncilla



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Post Time Skip, possesive dimitri, pre-release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAncilla/pseuds/xAncilla
Summary: After Dimitri is shaken on the battlefield, he can't help but seek Byleth out for comfort. These leads to the  two making themselves vulnerable in ways that Dimitri did not anticipate. (This was written before the game's release. Shouldn't contain any spoilers from leaks.)





	Mine and Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written sex before also I barely proofread this. YEET

_“What would you do if I took her?” Claude asked, with his classic, annoying smirk plastered on his face._

_“She’s not for you to take!” Dimitri roared back, blocking another of Claude’s strikes with his spear._

_“Just because she was your teacher doesn’t mean she agrees with your ideals, you know.” Claude’s dogged attacks kept coming, and it took all of Dimitri’s strength to ward them off. “Perhaps if I had a chance to be alone with her…I could convince her.”_

_“SHE’S MINE!” Dimitri screamed with all of the fury he could muster. Claude’s tone lit a fire in his veins that he hadn’t felt before. Dimitri stabbed wildly in Claude’s direction, but his rage had destroyed all accuracy. Claude expertly dodged all of Dimitri’s attacks, not losing his smug grin for a second. This went on for some time until their duel was interrupted._

_“Lord Claude,” shouted a Pegasus knight who was flying overhead. “We’ve accomplished our objectives. Let’s fall back!”_

_“Damn,” Claude said, sarcastically, “guess we’ll have to finish catching up later, King Dimitri.” In a matter of seconds, the Pegasus swooped in and took Claude up to the skies. Dimitri tried to connect with one last attack, but failed._

_“You’ll pay for this!” Dimitri yelled out as he watched Claude get whisked away. “You’ll never take Byleth! Never!”_

* * *

Dimitri felt foolish standing in front of Byleth’s doorway. He smelled awful, he looked awful, and, worst of all, he felt awful. Though hours had passed since the battle ended, Dimitri hadn’t even mustered the strength to change out of his battle-worn close. His body was riddled with untreated cuts and wounds. Instead, all Dimitri could think of was Claude’s words that day, his threats to take away Byleth. The thought was enough to unsettle any of the soldiers of Faerghus, but it shook Dimitri to his core. If anything took Byleth away, be it a rival lord or death, Dimitri was unsure he could survive it.

And now, those thoughts had brought him to stand in front of Byleth’s door. He was afraid to knock on it, not knowing what to say. Yet he couldn’t give up and walk away either. He wanted to see her and hear her; to know she wouldn’t leave.

“Dimitri? Did you need me for something?” Dimitri spun around to see Byleth standing behind him. She wore a translucent peignoir with a silky white night gown underneath. The moonlight streaming in from the windows of the fort made her glow in a way that could only be described as ethereal. If nothing else, Dimitri thought, it was worth coming to her room just to see her like this.

"I had a lot on my mind, so I was just taking a walk around the fort…” Dimitri averted his gaze away from Byleth so that she didn’t catch him staring, though it was difficult to look away.

“What a coincidence! I was having trouble resting myself, so I took a little stroll.” Dimitri glanced over to see her smile. They were rare but so rewarding to see. “Anyway, shouldn’t you have changed out of those clothes by now? You need to tend to those wounds and get cleaned up, you know.”

“Oh... I uhhh…” Dimitri said, stumbling over his words. His cheeks were burning with embarrassment. Of course, the ever observant Byleth would notice the state he was in.

“Why don’t you come in,” Byleth said, moving past Dimitri and opening the door to her room. “I’ll help get those cuts cleaned up for you, and it seems you might need a friend to talk to anyway.”

“Okay… thank you,” Dimitri responded. His nerves were telling him to run away, but there was no way to escape Byleth’s invitation now. His heart pounded as she closed the door behind him. He had never been alone with a girl in her bedroom like this, especially not Byleth’s.

“Go have a seat while I grab my first aid kit,” Byleth said, gesturing her hand towards the bed. “But for the sake of Seiros, take that nasty cloak off, won’t you?”

“Right, sorry…” Dimitri muttered. Hesitantly, he removed his cloak, armor and shirt, tossing them in a disheveled pile on the ground. Sitting down on the bed, he took slow, deep breaths. He thought to himself that getting undressed in Byleth’s room was far more dangerous than any battle he had fought so far. After a few minutes of shuffling around, Byleth sat by his side, setting a water basin, rags, and her medical supplies on her night stand. She got to work quickly, seemingly unphased by Dimitri’s state of undress.

“What am I going to do with you,” Byleth sighed as she disinfected some gashes on Dimitri’s arm. “Certainly, a king knows he needs to take better care of himself for the sake of his forces?”

“I know,” Dimitri said, responding meekly, “I just was… distracted.”

“That’s still no excuse, Dimitri! What if you got an infection and couldn’t fight? Everyone is depending on you!”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Being admonished made Dimitri’s chest sting. He thought back to Claude’s words earlier that day. Maybe Byleth would want to leave such a sorry excuse for a king to fight with someone stronger.

“After some moments of silence, Byleth said, soothingly, “I just want you to see how valuable you are. You’re so important to everyone here. We fight for our sakes, but also for yours. I mean, I’ve tried to protect you and guide you for so long… it would all be meaningless if you died.”

Dimitri couldn’t muster any words to speak. He was struggling to absorb her kindness. The distraction caused by her callused fingertips brushing against his bare skin made it no easier to process his emotions. His heart and mind were flooded with affection for Byleth.

Anyway, “Byleth said, changing the subject, “something big must be on your mind since you’ve been acting so recklessly. Is it something to do with your duel with Claude this morning?”

Dimitri gulped, “You could say it’s something along those lines…”

“I know it must be hard, fighting an old friend like that,” Byleth said wistfully as she wrapped a bandage around his arm.

“Tch… that bastard’s not friend of mine. Not anymore.” Dimitri couldn’t hold back his anger.

“Even still, it can’t be easy fighting against your old classmates. As a teacher, I know I’ve struggled with the idea myself.”

Attempting to tread the conversation carefully, Dimitri replied, “I mean, that’s a piece for it, but it’s not the only thing that bothers me.”

“What else is bothering you then?” for a moment, Byleth and Dimitri’s eyes met. Her gaze was burning with curiosity. Once again, Dimitri turned away. Those eyes were his weakness.

“I guess he… said some things that really pushed my buttons…”

“All done!” Byleth said, placing the bandage roll she was holding back in its container. She turned her attention back to Dimitri, focusing intently on his face. He didn’t dare meet her gaze again. “Anyway, what buttons was he pushing?”

Worn down and vulnerable, Dimitri could no longer hold back, “He said he would convince you to leave me… I mean, abandon Faerghus. That he would convince you to join his side.”

“Oh Dimitri…” Byleth’s tone was somber. “You were really worried about such a thing?”

“I mean… you’re not a subject of Faerghus, so you’re free to go where you wish.” Dimitri’s voice faded as he spoke. He hated even speaking such a sentiment, as if it might plant the idea in Byleth’s head.

“Dimitri…” Byleth reached out with her hand and cupped his cheek, turning his face to hers. “I won’t ever leave you, no matter what. If you’re weak, I’ll help you be stronger. If we disagree, I would work to change your point of view.” This time, it was Byleth who turned away. Dimitri wasn’t sure, but he could have sworn he saw a faint blush painting her cheeks in the dim candlelight. After a pause, Byleth continued, “I mean, I’m really a nobody compared to you. Just a washed-up former teacher trying to comfort a king, but still I would do anything to support you.”

Without even thinking, Dimitri grabbed Byleth by her shoulders. His hands felt so large as they held onto her small frame. She looked up to him with those piercing blue eyes. Dimitri felt like a rabid animal, gripping his prey and not wanting to let go. It finally occurred to him the wild feelings that were coursing through his veins.

_Love. He loved Byleth._

Letting instinct take control, he pulled Byleth towards him, and their lips crashed into a kiss. The sensation was strange, feeling her soft lips against his chapped ones, but he couldn’t pull away. He snaked one arm around her back and buried his other hand in Byleth’s hair. To Dimitri’s shock, she kissed back, at first meekly but with increasing passion. She placed both her hands on his naked chest. The were small but rough, chiseled from battle. So small yet full of strength. Of course, Dimitri could not help but love her.

After what seemed like an eternity, the pair pulled back from the kiss to catch their breath. The red flush across Byleth’s cheeks was impossible to ignore. After taking a few seconds to compose himself, Dimitri broke the silence, “Maybe it makes me a selfish hypocrite. I told Claude you weren’t just a thing to be taken, but at the same time… I want to make you mine. I want you to belong to me. I think I would die if you ever left my side. Just the thought has kept me from functioning all day.”

Bringing her hands in to her chest, Byleth whispered, “I don’t mind that sort of thing…”

“Wait, what did you say?” Dimitri could not process what he was hearing.

Byleth answered, this time with more confidence, “If you want to make me yours, I’m… okay with it. For you… I would do anything.”

“Do you mean that? Really? You can still leave if you don’t want this…”

“I do want it, more than anything!” Byleth said, emphatically. “I didn’t want to burden you with my feelings… but I don’t think I could go on without you either.” Slowly, she reached out with her small hands, and pulled his larger hand back to her. “Please, make me yours.”

* * *

Without anything else needing to be spoken, Dimitri pulled Byleth into his lap. As they kissed each other fiercely, Dimitri let his hands wander across Byleth’s body. Her nightclothes had become damp with sweat, and her body rose and fell with each breath. Breaking away from the kiss, Byleth stuttered, “My body… it’s so hot…”

Dimitri leaned into her ear and whispered, “Maybe it’s your turn to strip down then.”

“Please,” said Byleth, bringing Dimitri’s hand down to the ties of the peignoir. He made quick work of unfastening them, and casting the garment on the ground. Grasping the hem of Byleth’s nightgown, he waited for her nod of approval before pulling it off and adding it to the pile. Dimitri took in the sight in front of him, Byleth’s breasts on full display. He had always tried to avoid ogling them before, but he was not at all disappointed by the sight of them now. Tentatively, he grasped one of her breasts with his hand. It was unbelievably soft; unlike anything he had felt before. Byleth closed her eyes and moaned in approval.

Pushing Byleth down on the bed, Dimitri kept her breast clasped in one hand, and brought down his mouth to suck the nipple of the other. Even in his wildest dreams, he could have never imagined that Byleth could moan so erotically. She intertwined her fingers tightly with his hair, pulling on it as waves of pleasure washed across her. “It feels… so good…” Byleth said, breathlessly.

She was so cute; Dimitri couldn’t help but tease her. Pulling his mouth away, he mused, “So you like this sort of thing, do you?”

“Please… keep going…” Byleth whined, her body writhing against the bed. Answering her call, Dimitri switched his method of attack, taking her other nipple in his mouth and switching hands to her other breasts. Such a simple act, but he could feel Byleth melting under his touch, showing a vulnerable side he had never seen.

Eventually, Byleth gently pushed Dimitri back and said, “Since you’ve been so attentive, let me do something nice for you.”

“That’s not necessary… I…” Dimitri started to say, but before he knew it, Byleth had managed to wriggle out from underneath him and lowered herself to the ground beside the bed.

“Come sit on the edge,” Byleth said, patting where she wanted Dimitri to sit with her hand. He dutifully followed her instruction, and moved to the edge, sitting in front of her kneeling form. “Oh man, you still had your muddy boots on?”

“Oh sorry…” Dimitri sputtered as Byleth worked to remove them. “Anyway, what were you planning to do now?”

“I’m not really experienced at this sort of thing,” Byleth admitted and she began to unfasten Dimitri’s pants, “but I’ve heard of people doing this…” In one motion, Byleth pulled down Dimitri’s trousers and underwear, fully exposing his erection. Byleth looked at it curiously, “Wow…”

“Is that a bad thing?” Dimitri asked, nervously.

“No,” Byleth responded, giggling, “Just a little different than what you see in the text books.” And then, to Dimitri’s surprise, she took his cock into her mouth.

“Wait… unh…. Byleth… you…” Dimitri couldn’t finish a sentence while Byleth did such a thing to him. He didn’t dislike it, yet it surprised him to see her do something so forward. Her mouth was so soft and warm, and the strokes of her tongue felt like magic.

Byleth paused to ask, “Is it good? I’ve never done this before…”

“Yes, keep going.” Enthusiastically, she kept sucked, taking him as deeply as she could without choking. If this is what it’s like when she’s inexperienced, Dimitri thought to himself, then what will happen once she gets more practice. Before long, he had reached his limit. “Byleth, I think I’m going…”

“You can finish in my mouth,” Byleth said, and went back to sucking even harder than before.

“Fuck, I’m gonna…” Dimitri through his head back as he came in Byleth’s mouth. He groaned with pleasure as Byleth finished him. After wiping off her mouth with her hand, she stood up, her body completely exposed except for her underwear. The candlelight bounced off her silvery hair as she stood over him. She was so perfect.

“So, I guess you liked it?” Byleth asked, teasingly. “I guess it’s good to know your weak point.”

Dimitri pulled Byleth back down to the bed, pinning her wrists down by either side of her head. “Don’t be so cocky,” he said, pressing a kiss into her neck. “I can find your weak points too.” This elicited a yelp from Byleth, and Dimitri made good on his threat by planting kisses down her body. Lips, neck, shoulders, breasts, stomach, until he reached her underwear. Dimitri brushed two fingers against Byleth’s crotch, and could feel the dampness that had seeped through the cloth. “You’re already so wet,” he commented.

“Shut up!” Byleth said, covering her face in embarrassment. Next, she whispered, “It’s your fault I’m like this.”

“Is that so?” Dimitri said, circling his fingers over the crotch of her underwear. “I can stop if it’s so bothersome.”

“No, please,” Byleth said, weakly, “I want to feel you… down there too.”

“As you wish, then,” Dimitri said, sliding down her underwear. He brought his fingers down to her crotch, and was now able to feel the full extent of its wetness. Byleth moaned and whined as Dimitri pleasured her with his fingers. She brought her own hands to her breasts and played with them.

“It feels… so good… I want it… inside…”

Dimitri obeyed her request and slid his fingers with ease into her pussy. This caused Byleth to moan even louder, and Dimitri could feel his dick becoming even harder than it had been before. As Dimitri slid his fingers in and out of her pussy, he circled Byleth’s clit with his thumb. Byleth bucked her hips against his hand, unable to hold back.

“Dimitri… I’m going to cum… I’m going to…” Byleth started to say, but her body began convulsing before she could finish. The walls of Byleth’s pussy squeezed around Dimitri’s fingers, and her body twitched wildly. After the convulsions subsided, Dimitri pulled out his fingers and brought them to his mouth, licking the wetness off of them. The smell of Byleth’s pussy was intoxicating, and Dimitri could wait no longer.

“Byleth, I’m putting it in,” he said, matter-of-factly.

Byleth, still winded, replied, “Please, I need you inside of me. I want you to fuck me.” Dimitri spared no time sliding his dick into her. It went into her pussy with ease, thanks in whole to how wet she was. Dimitri positioned himself over Byleth again, looking down into the face of the woman he loved.

“It doesn’t hurt, does it?” he asked, remembering that Byleth said she wasn’t very experienced.

“Not at all,” she responded. “If you want to be a little rough… that’s okay.”

Her words sent a shock through Dimitri’s system. His hands found hers, and they laced their fingers together. He slowly thrusted into her, but increased his pace as she begged him to go hard and faster. The two’s lips met, and they kissed each other violently. Sucking and nibbling, their tongues intertwined. Dimitri could say no words other than “fuck” and “Byleth.” Byleth’s mind was left in a similar state. They held their hands tightly together, neither wanting to let go.

“Fuck, Byleth, I’m going to cum again,” Dimitri cried out.

“Cum inside me, I need it inside me,” Byleth cried back, and in that moment, Dimitri finished in her pussy. He collapsed on top of her in exhaustion, unable to hold up his sweaty and tired body anymore. Byleth rolled them over to their sides, and snuggled into Dimitri’s chest. For a time, they were both silent, save for gasping breaths, trying to recover from the intensity of what just occurred.

“Byleth,” Dimitri said, fighting back the tears welling up in his eyes, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Dimitri,” she said, nuzzling closer. “I’ll always be by your side.”

“And I’ll always be by yours.”

The two lovers embraced, weepy and exhausted. Dimitri felt at peace, knowing not only that Byleth was his, but he was hers. Having confirmed their love, the pair dozed of in the respite of each other’s arms.


End file.
